


Smile

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Steve and his love travel back in time to fulfill a fantasy of hers.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Steve Rogers '24 x OC x Steve Rogers '12. There is NO Selfcest.
> 
> This is my submission into imhereforbvcky's Cap2 Writing Challenge. My prompt was 'You've never smiled at me like that.'

Time travel. Yeah.  
She sat on the hood of a car watching the Battle of New York from a very different perspective. At the time, she’d been working in a bank. Aliens had rounded her and others up into the atrium like cattle. She was reminded of a story she’d read about Nazis and Jews during the Holocaust. She had stared up at the aliens with strange weapons and bomb. Then Captain America had been there. She’d found him afterward and thanked him. A hug and an offer for coffee. Coffee had turned to lunch. Lunch into dinner. Dinner into movies and dancing. Into sweaty nights between the sheets.  
After the Decimation, Steve had broken into her apartment in the middle of the night. She shot him in the shoulder. But they were both so glad to see the other alive and not ash that the broken door and gunshot wounds were forgiven in heated, desperate kisses.  
Now, they had a chance to make it all go away. Time travel. Fuck yeah. She jumped off the hood and onto Her Steve’s back. “Let’s go fuck in Tony’s waterbed.”  
He brayed with laughter. “We can’t, baby doll. There’s no time.”  
“Steve. Please. Time travel. We get the stone then slip into Tony’s bedroom. He’ll never even know.”  
Steve sighed and looked over his shoulder at her. He could never tell her no. Especially when she had that smile on her face. The one that said she knew he wasn’t going to say no. “Alright, alright.”  
“Yay!” She squeezed him. He patted her thigh as they made their way to Stark Tower. “This was the day I fell in love with you.”  
Steve couldn’t stop the smile from his lips. They twitched once then he let the smile spread. “Oh yeah?”  
“Yep, we were in that bank there. The Chitarui had us corralled in there and were going to blow us up. Then you crashed in the window, kicked their asses then did your little Capt ball thing and boom, they were blown up.”  
“Capt ball thing?”  
“Yes, very technical term, Captain Rogers. Where you make yourself small enough to disappear behind your shield like a ball.” She grinned, showing her teeth. He laughed and shook his head.  
He squeezed her thighs. “Gotta go to work now, sweetheart.” She sighed dejectedly and dropped to the ground.

Steve ducked around the corner as he saw his past self charging up the hall. She didn’t have time to duck out of the way. Captain America pointed at her. “You there.”  
“Who me?” She pointed at herself and looked around.  
“Yes, you. What are you doing up here? This area has been evacuated. You shouldn’t be up here.”  
He grabbed her elbow. She glanced to where her Steve stood. Past Steve caught the look and started to turn his head. She grabbed his face and kissed him, hot and full of tongue. At first, past Steve stiffened. He grabbed her wrists and started to pull away but she moaned and she kissed him the way he wanted to be kissed, with no expectations or limits.  
Past Steve wrapped an arm around her waist, letting go of her wrist. He cupped the side of her face in his gloved hand. When the kiss tapered off, he rested his forehead against hers. “Who are you?”  
“The love of your life.”  
He smiled. “I mean, really. You look familiar but very different.”  
“You saved my life earlier today from the Chitauri.”  
“The girl from the bank. Coffee and a thank you tomorrow too far away?”  
She grinned and looped her arms around his neck. “You have no idea how long I wanted to kiss you before I finally did.”  
“I’m not sure I follow.” She glanced to where her Steve had been standing but he’d taken the opportunity her distraction had given him to disappear. Past Steve followed her gaze and found nothing. He turned back to her and right into a kiss. He moaned around her tongue and pulled her body flush against his. When she pulled away, he chased her lips.  
“See you tomorrow, Captain Rogers.” He watched her walk away down the hall.

Steve sat on the bench. The loss of Natasha still throbbing in his heart like an infected thorn. His best friend, gone. She’d been the soul of the team, holding them together. He looked at up as his love sat down next to him. Her beautiful eyes, puffy and red and glimmering with unshed tears.  
His thick arm wrapped around her shoulders. She tucked herself into his body, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Did you want to talk about that kiss?”  
Her lips twitched. “Are you jealous of yourself, Steven?”  
He scoffed. “No.” She hummed. “Maybe a little.”  
“But I was kissing you, dork.”  
She looked up at him at the exact moment he looked down. Their lips hovered a breath away. One of them need only bridge the gap. “You’ve never smiled at me like that.” The tears still fresh on his cheek and his sorrowful tone squeezed her heart.  
“You fool, I smile like that every time I see you. I meant what I told Steve in the past. You’re the love of my life. Then, now, forever, always.”

This was a mistake. But here they were, suiting up in the quantum suits. She put in the coordinates for Steve’s apartment. It was about a month after they had started having sex in their relationship. She was away on a girls’ trip for her sister’s bachelorette party. Steve was alone.  
“You sure you want to do this?” They’d discussed this. It had become a fantasy of hers since that day. And Steve had to admit that he enjoyed the thought of watching the two of them together. Joining in if she wanted him to.  
“We’ve come this far.” She looked at the center of the platform. “And you’re ok with this?”  
“I’d do anything for you, baby doll.” She kissed him them, hard and fierce. Her pussy clenched at his grip on her arms. His cock twitched at how she molded against him, even in the hard material of the quantum suits. Her scent enveloped him. If it were possible, he would have taken her as they fly through quantum space. “Anything.” He smiled softly. The faceplates came down. They clicked the buttons and were flying through the swirling, twirling lights and colors. Then they were in his old living room.  
As soon as they appeared, the air shifted. Past Steve’s eyes snapped open. He was a light sleeper anyway. The shift in atmospheric pressure woke him. Then he heard two heartbeats and respirations in the living room. Steady but rapid, excited. His brow furrowed. The scent of arousal was familiar.  
He crept down the hallway, soundlessly lifting his shield. He saw the quantum suits disappear. He flexed his jaw. His confusion grew as the male turned, sensing his presence and likely hearing his heartbeat. He looked at his own face, aged nearly ten years. Clean shaven but longer hair. Then the female turned. Past Steve stood straight, shock smoothing his features.  
“Doll?”  
“Stevie.” She breathed. It was her. But it wasn’t. She crossed the room but his doppelganger snagged her wrist before she got too close.  
“Careful, sweetheart.”  
“What’s going on here?”  
“You might want to sit down.”  
“I’ll stand.” They shared a look and Steve, yet he let her wrist go. “Who are you?”  
“You know who I am.”  
“No, I know who you look like. And she’s not here.”  
Her eyes flicked to the clock. “I’m drunk by the pool, telling my sister how you growl just before you cum and you leave fingertip-shaped bruises all over my body that I love and you kiss every one of them.” Past Steve startled. “It’s me. Only from the future. Twelve years in the future, babe.”  
“That’s not possible.”  
She shook her head. “You survived 70 years in the ice and woke up to gods and aliens, but time travel you question?”  
“I questioned the gods and aliens too.” He looked from her to his future self. “And you’re me?”  
Steve nodded. “I am.”  
Past Steve quirked an eyebrow. “Tell me something only I would know.”  
“Your first blow job was from Rebecca Barnes.”  
“Fuck, you are me.”  
She smirked and shook her head. “Did Buck know?”  
“No.”  
“He does now.” Past Steve whipped his head up. “That’s a story for a different time. Tonight is about her.” Steve walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him.  
Past Steve swallowed. His glimmer of hope at starting something with her grew in size. “So we don’t lose her like the others?”  
“No.”  
“I’m still a man of few words, I see.” She laughed and it broke the moment. “So what…what is this about?”  
She met his gaze. “I want…” She licked her lips and wriggled her body against Steve’s. His lips pressed to her pulse, keeping his eyes on Past Steve. She took a deep breath and let it out. “…I want you.”  
“But you have me. In both times.”  
She bit her lip and shrugged, rubbing her thighs together. She loved those loose grey sweatpants on him. She could see the outline of his dick. Even flaccid, she knew where it was at. She couldn’t be sure but they might be the same grey sweatpants that the Steve holding her was wearing. “So I’m greedy. I want you across time.”  
Past Steve’s eyes flicked to his future self. “And you’re ok with this?”  
“It’s not like it’s another man. It’s me. And it’s her.” He shrugged. His calloused palms ran up her thighs and belly, under her breasts. “It’s different and it’s weird but not a bad weird. And let me tell you, Steve, we see some weird shit. And this is the least of it.”  
Steve blinked and laughed. The harsh sound shattered the quiet. “And what if I say no?”  
“Then you say no and we go home.” She bit her lip and gave him the doe eyes that he had trouble saying no to even then.  
Steve bit her neck. She moaned and closed her eyes, arching her body back into his. The thin sleep shorts let her feel his long, thick hardened cock pressing into her lower back and ass. He covered her breasts in his large hands and pulled her body back into his more as he kneaded them. “But you don’t want to say no.”  
Past Steve licked his lips and shook his head. “No…I don’t want to say no.” His hands flexed at his sides. He ached to touch her like his future self was. “Like you said…anything for her.”  
She smiled weakly turning her head to kiss Steve’s cheek. “Love of my life.”  
“Love of my life.” Steve turned and smiled at her. Her answering smile took his breath away. Both the present and the past.  
“You’ve never smiled at me like that.”  
She laughed and pulled herself from Steve’s arms. “You fool, I smile like that every time I see you.” She pulled the soft tee above her head and dropped it to the floor. Steve and Past Steve watched her with darkening eyes as she hooked her thumbs into the sleep shorts and pushed them down her legs, leaving her nude before them.  
She laid her hand on his bare chest as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulder. Past Steve gazed at her with lust-blown eyes. His gaze his flicked to her glistening parted lips. Their breath mingled as he leaned in closer. He rested his hands on her hips. Was this really happening? Only one way to find out. He can a cursory glance to Steve then pressed his lips to hers. She tasted the same, yet different. Similar but so new. His hands left her hips to rub up her back. She parted her lips more to tease the seam of his lips with her tongue, coaxing his forward.  
His tongue swept into her mouth and his arms tightened around her. She moaned into the kiss. Steve’s hands were on her back, urging them toward the bedroom. His hot breath tickled her ear and sent a delicious wave of pleasure through her. “Bedroom, baby doll. The couch wasn’t big enough for the two of us. It’s definitely not big enough for the three.”  
She pulled back from the kiss. Past Steve chased her lips, his tongue sticking out slightly from his mouth. His eyes opened and narrowed at Steve. “He’s right. Let’s go to the bedroom, Stevie.” Her hand on his chest trailed down his sculpted pectorals and abdomen. She turned her hand to palm his cock, eliciting a soft moan from Past Steve, then her fingers locked with his. She followed Steve down the hall to his old room. He pulled the lighter grey tee off and dropped it on the floor then his sweatpants were around his ankles. He stepped out and pulled her out of Past Steve’s hand.  
His kiss was passionate and excited, full of tongue and growls. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up easily. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders. He turned and took the two steps to the bed and dropped her on her back. She arched up into his delicious weight.  
Steve looked over his shoulder at Past Steve, watching them while he rubbed his leaking cock through the sweatpants. “Whatta ya just gonna stand there and play with ya dick? Or ya gonna join us?”  
“And let you have all the fun?” Past Steve shoved his sweatpants down in the same manner Steve had and stepped out of them. He lined his long body against hers, hooking his leg over her thigh and opening her up. Past Steve slipped his fingers into her hair and held her head still while he ravaged her mouth, his free hand going to her breasts. He kneaded the globes and tugged, pinched and pulled on her hard nipples. She gasped into his mouth.  
Steve pushed her other leg up and draped it over his shoulder. His lips pressed to the juncture of her hip and thigh, scraping his teeth there. She wriggled her hips, trying to get him where she wanted him. “What’s that, baby doll?”  
She pulled back from Past Steve. “Please eat my pussy, baby.”  
“Since you asked so nicely, sweetheart.” His mouth covered her mound, sucking her pussy lips between his mouth. She sighed and dropped her head back. Past Steve attacked her throat, kissing and sucking and biting. She would have dark marks all over tomorrow. But honestly, who gave a fuck? Past Steve moved from her throat and neck to her collarbone, scraping teeth. She whimpered, rolling her hips up at Steve as he repeatedly sucked her pussy lips. Again and again, nibbling them gently. He teased her hole with the tips of his fingers.  
“Please…please, baby.”  
“Ok, baby doll, ok. I’ve got you.” His hot breath tickled the short, trimmed hair on her cunt. She whined, gripping the sheets. His tongue pressed flat to her clit as he thrust two fingers inside her. She arched her back, pushing her chest up at Past Steve as his mouth moved lower to her breasts. He sucked firm kisses into the flesh of her breasts, circling her nipples. His hand trailed down over her belly. He would have rubbed her clit or fingered her cunt but Steve was in the way. Instead, he combed his fingers through the other man’s hair and tugged it lightly at the ends, knowing that he liked that.  
Steve moaned, sending the vibrations through her dripping cunt. She arched again, pushing her cunt into his face. He parted her lips with two fingers. Her clit glistened with her arousal. His lips latched on it. Past Steve’s hand held him down as he licked and sucked, rubbing his face back and forth. Steve moaned, rutting his hard cock into the mattress. He crooked his fingers to reach that place he knew would make her scream.  
Her body trembled. “Stevie?”  
“Yeah, baby doll?” Past Steve looked up from the nipple in his mouth.  
“I want you to watch Steve fuck me then I want to suck your cock while he watches.”  
“Alright, dahlin’.” Past Steve tapped Steve’s head. “You better make her cum quick. She’s got plans.”  
“Oh does she, now?” Steve looked up the line of her body, stroking his fingers in and out and over her sweet spot. “And what does my baby doll want?”  
Her thighs shook. His fingers made a wet sound as they slowly pumped in and out of her. “I want him to watch you fuck me. Then you to watch me suck his cock.”  
Steve hummed. “Sounds good, baby doll. But are you gonna let Stevie fuck you?”  
Her back arched as he dragged his fingers over her sweet spot. “Oh god yes…”  
“That’s a good girl.” He stroked her sweet spot harder and faster. Her legs shook and when he sucked her clit into his mouth and flickered his tongue back and forth, it was like a combination to a lock and her body exploded. She screamed and bucked, squirting all over his hand.  
Steve popped up onto his knees and jerked her body forward by her hips. His thumb gently rubbed her oversensitive clit up and down as he teased her hole with the head of his cock. “Steve?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Put her in your lap.” Past Steve moved behind her upper body for support. His large palms caressed down her arms then up and over her chest, kneading her breasts. Steve studied her face as he pressed the wide mushroom tip of his cock against her hole. She hadn’t ever been with an uncircumcised man until him. The foreskin gave a nice layer of friction when he took his time but when he was really hitting it, she didn’t even notice.  
She wiggled her hips, urging him to move faster. He chuckled and laid his hand on her belly, effectively immobilizing her. She whined. “Stevie…” She drew his name out in a whine.  
“You’re gonna take all this cock. And when I want it. You understand, baby doll?” She nodded, her lips parting. Her lust-blown eyes were glazed. “Words, sweetheart.”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Steve smirked. “Good girl.” Past Steve sucked in a breath behind her. His leaking cock jumped. That was something he didn’t know he liked. Steve met Past Steve’s mirrored eyes. Past Steve raised an eyebrow. Something passed between them. Both their hands holding her down, Steve’s hips snapped forward, filling her soaked cunt.  
She screeched and tried to arch but they held her still. The burn of the sudden stretch faded as he continued to rub her clit. His palm slid to her hips and held her still, fully sheathed until she began to wiggle to get him to move. Past Steve murmured praises against her forehead, tenderly caressing the undersides of her breasts.  
Steve’s merciless pace and constant rubbing of her clit shoved her off into another shuddering orgasm. Normally, he lasted longer than this but he felt the pressure building in his thighs and ass. His breath picked up and his balls drew up close. He pulled out and flipped her onto her belly. The rapid position change made her head feel floaty. She cried, arching her back like a cat in heat as he filled her up again. His cock head hit her sweet spot with each thrust, building up that pleasurable tension for a third time.  
She found herself face to cock with Past Steve’s throbbing dick. She pushed up onto her elbows and wrapped her hand around his shaft. She looked up at him. Fuck, he was pretty in any time. She languorously drew her tongue up the underside of his dick then wrapped her lips around the head. He groaned, his eyelids fluttering.  
“God, I love your mouth, doll face.” He gathered up her hair in his hand in a ponytail. His ass and thighs flexed, thrusting shallowly into her mouth. She dropped her hand away and let him go further. “Fuck…” She hadn’t been able to do this when they first started dating. It had taken time to do. My god, the things he had to look forward to.  
Steve clenched his jaw. It was surreal, watching her suck his cock while he fucked her. His chest squeezed with the slightest jealousy but it was him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight to him, pounding into her. His free hand went to her clit, strumming it rapidly. The sounds she made were muffled by Past Steve’s cock. Their growls and moans punctuated the wet sounds of his dick punishing her dripping cunt and Past Steve’s cock in her slurping mouth.  
The chorus of their passion built to a crescendo until it became too much. She arched her back, pulling off Past Steve’s cock then dropped the bed, her toes curling as she groaned out her orgasm almost painfully. Her clenching cunt dragged Steve down with her. He growled, low and deep then groaned out his orgasm, cocking pulsing as he came.  
Past Steve tipped her head back. “Open your mouth, baby doll.” She did as he said. His nostrils flared. His thick arm bunched as he jerked his cock. She met his hooded gaze then licked her lips and opened her mouth wider and let her tongue slip out over her bottom lip. He groaned. His body stiffened then relaxed, painting her pretty mouth and the bed in his hot cum.

Steve settled into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and tucking his legs in behind hers. She laid her hands on his forearm and snuggled back into him so there was no space between them. He pressed his face into her hair and kissed the shell of her ear. She glanced at the clock and smiled. Across time, Past Steve was doing the same thing with Past her and that made her so fucking happy.


End file.
